Proyecto Omega
by Mizuki Yuki
Summary: Otabek Altin una noche al salir del club donde había tenido una presentación como DJ principal, se encontró con un gatito al cual fue incapaz de dejar abandonado, el color miel de su pelo y esos ojitos verdes de mirada tan intensa lo dejaron completamente cautivado. Lo único que desentonaba en tan hermoso animal era esa herida sangrante en su costado...


El trabajo había sido intenso y también bastante pesado ese día, amaba lo que hacía la música era su pasión, era su vida. Aunque su carácter introvertido no iba muy bien con lo alocadas de sus fans que cada vez eran más y más atrevidas, simplemente tratar con la gente no era su fuerte y tener que rechazar múltiples propuestas durante toda la noche era simplemente cansado.

Al fin había terminado su presentación, y después de recoger su paga y la mochila donde cargaba apenas lo indispensable, se dispuso a salir por la puerta trasera que daba a un solitario callejón dónde por lo regular dejaba su motocicleta después de todo nadie se atrevería a robarle y tenía contactos que se encargan de cuidar su más valiosa pertenencia.

Justo estaba por acomodarse el casco cuando le pareció escuchar un agudo maullido, al inicio había decidido ignorarlo después de todo no tenía tiempo para cuidar mascotas, pero se escuchaba tan desesperado que no pudo evitar dejar el casco a un lado y salir en la búsqueda del animalito. Camino por el oscuro callejón sólo siendo guiado por los insistentes maullidos hasta que entre unas maderas podridas que estaban recargadas en una de las asquerosas paredes, dio con el pequeño e indefenso gatito.

Lo levantó sujetándolo por el pellejo para evitar que lo rasguñara, sin embargo, el pequeño asustado soltaba arañazos, algunos de los cuales habían logrado golpear contra la chamarra de cuero del kazajo.

— Tranquilo pequeño, no te haré daño – soltó un suspiro y después de torcer una sonrisa entró de nuevo al club para tomar una de las cajas de cerveza que estaban arrumbadas cerca de la puerta trasera con el propósito de ser desechadas al día siguiente.

Otabek guardó con mucho cuidado al gatito que parecía empeñado en escapar de sus manos y que mucho menos parecía a gusto dentro de la caja. Su mirada era tan profunda e intensa que si acaso fuera un humano habría caído enamorado en ese mismo instante. Con pesar cerró la caja y la acomodó en el asiento de la motocicleta para conducir a su departamento, quería revisarlo primero antes de llevarlo con algún veterinario, después de todo la herida no debía ser tan grave cuando tenía tanta energía disponible.

Condujo durante aproximadamente 40 minutos hasta llegar a un edificio de departamentos residencial, no era muy ostentoso, no porque no pudiera pagar uno mejor sino porque prefería la comodidad de algo sencillo. Por lo regular evitaba los ascensores porque no le era extraño encontrar a alguna chica que llegara de alguna fiesta y de una manera en extremo descarada se ofreciera a acompañarlo un rato a su departamento. Sin embargo, esa madrugada su urgencia por llegar era aún mayor.

Para su fortuna no se topó con nadie y llegó sin problemas a su hogar, abrió la puerta y encendió las luces dejando ver el aspecto minimalista de su decoración en toda la expresión. Se apresuró en llegar a la mesa de centro de la sala y dejó la caja con el gatito dentro sobre esta, para entonces salir casi disparado al baño donde guardaba el botiquín.

Más tardó en irse que en volver, abrió la caja y su expresión de sorpresa hubiera alarmado a cualquiera, el gatito yacía plácidamente dormido, enroscado en el fondo de la caja. Lo sacó con mucho cuidado y lo acomodó sobre sus piernas esperando no ser tan brusco cómo para despertarlo, claro que primero revisó que respirara ya que parecía no reaccionar ante el movimiento.

No mucho después el gatito despertó y se erizó un poco al sentir el algodón con alcohol que limpiaba su herida. Entre maullidos y uno que otro intento de arañar la mano que lo curaba, al final terminó por quedarse quietecito cómo si comprendiera lo que otro hacía, lo que le hizo más fácil el trabajo a Otabek. Finalmente vendó al gatito para cubrir la herida.

— Eres un gatito muy valiente – aunque su expresión era demasiado seria sus palabras sonaban cálidas y amables.

Ya estando más relajados ambos, al menos en apariencia, descubrió el collar que traía puesto el gatito dónde colgaba una placa con un nombre y un montón de números que parecían un código.

— Yuri Plisetsky – murmuró el kazajo para si mismo — ¿Será el nombre de tu dueño? – acarició la cabeza del minino que parecía feliz con sólo escuchar ese nombre – tal vez debería colocar un anuncio para que esa persona te reconozca, debe estar muy preocupado por ti –

El gatito se asustó y la expresión en su carita fue de auténtico terror, comenzó a maullar tan fuerte que se convirtió en un chillido desgarrador, lo que terminó por asustar al chico que por un momento no supo que hacer.

— No voy a hacerlo ahora – lo dijo sin que sus palabras parecieran ser suficientes para calmar al animalito – Bien no voy a hacerlo…. – apenas lo dijo el gatito pareció calmarse.

Otabek no comprendía el extraño comportamiento del gatito, así que mejor esperaría a que se recuperara de la herida y después decidir si buscaría a su dueño, aunque fuera lo suficientemente irresponsable para dejar que su gato saliera herido. Como sea, ya era demasiado tarde y estaba bastante cansado por el trabajo.

— No tengo comida para gatos y ya es muy tarde para salir a comprar. Así que te daré un poco de leche –

Nunca había tenido una mascota, así que sólo actuaba de acuerdo con lo que veía en la televisión. Fue a la cocina con el gatito en brazos y lo dejó en el suelo para entonces abrir la puerta del refrigerador y sacar un envase con leche, de la cual vertió un poco en un plato y luego se la ofreció al minino que sólo la olió y se alejó.

— ¿No tienes hambre? – se rasco la cabeza y soltó un bostezó involuntario – Es lo único que hay. Yo iré a dormir, no hagas mucho desastre y come cuando tengas hambre – le dijo y entonces salió de la cocina para dirigirse a su habitación.

El gatito se quedó mirando un rato el plato con la leche y después de tocar el líquido con una de sus garritas, se aventó hacía atrás para dar paso a algo extraordinario. Sus patas traseras se convirtieron en pies y las delanteras en manos, su cuerpo no tardó mucho en tomar la forma de un humano. Un chico rubio de apariencia delicada pero aun así de fiera mirada.

— Mierda, debo encontrar la forma de escapar de aquí – al intentar moverse, la herida de su costado volvió a abrirse, el vendaje había caído al suelo durante la transformación – Esos hijos de puta…. No me atraparon –

Sonrió burlón y caminó al refrigerador contoneando su desnuda figura. Abrió la puerta y buscó algo de comida, ya que moría de hambre.

— No pienso comer comida para gatos – recriminó por lo que el otro había señalado antes – Tal vez debería reconsiderar quedarme unos días –

Hablaba consigo mismo, dando rienda suelta a lo que según él era un astuto plan. El chico que lo había recogido no parecía estar mucho en casa y se notaba por el montón de recipientes con comida aparentemente de varios días o incluso semanas, era obvio que no cocinaba mucho ya que en su mayoría era comida rápida, lo que le hacía preguntarse como hacía para mantenerse en tan buena forma. Una inconsciente sonrisa se curvo en sus labios, ese chico de alguna forma había llamado su atención, tenía un aroma peculiar que lo tenía embriagado y atribuía a ello su comportamiento tan manso durante curaba su herida.

Calentó un poco de la comida más fresca que había en el refrigerador y fue a sentarse en una de las sillas para comer tranquilamente. Era incómodo andar desnudo, pero no se atrevía aun a husmear por toda la casa para buscar ropa. Dudaba que el chico que lo había encontrado fuera tonto o tal vez si, de cualquier forma, estaba seguro de que no tardaría en armar un escándalo al verlo.

Después de comer, tomó un trapo en apariencia limpio de la cocina y limpió la herida que había dejado de sangrar ya. Cada que cerraba sus ojos recordaba cómo había sido perseguido por esos salvajes perros y como uno de ellos le enterró las garras y después los colmillos en su delicada piel. Seguro dejaría una marca horrible y eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

A la mañana siguiente Otabek se levantó temprano, al medio día tenía que reunirse con unas personas para negociar un nuevo contrato, por lo que debía apurarse en comprar la comida y accesorios para el gatito ante de salir a su compromiso.

Supuestamente no pensaba quedarse al gatito más de un día, pero al volver a casa ya cargaba con varios productos para su cuidado, entre alimento, shampoo, la caja de arena y algunos juguetes. Simplemente mientras recorría los pasillos del supermercado en la sección de mascotas no podía alejar de sus pensamientos esos ojitos verdes y esa expresión aterrada cuando habló sobre colocar un anunció para que su verdadero dueño lo encontrara es algo que no podía mantenerlo tranquilo.

Antes de salir no había pasado a ver si el gatito aún se encontraba en la cocina, por lo que al volver fue el primer lugar al que decidió volver. Al inicio se asustó al ver la venda en el piso, sin embargo, se sintió más relajado cuando notó que el pequeño ronroneaba a sus pies.

— Debo salir en unas horas y no volveré hasta la noche así que pórtate bien Yuri—

El gatito se quedó quieto, era la primera vez que alguien le llamaba por su nombre en mucho tiempo, si estuviera en su forma humana seguro no habría evitado que se le escapara algún sonrojo, eso le molestaba y hacía feliz al mismo tiempo.

Otabek sirvió croquetas en el plato que le había comprado y agua también en otro recipiente, acomodó la caja de arena, que Yuri no pensaba usar y una camita con un colchón suave.

— Te quedarás en la cocina mientras decido cuál será tu lugar —

Le dijo con esa expresión seria que lo caracterizaba y lo dejó para seguir con sus actividades del día, aún tenía mucho por hacer y muy poco tiempo. Además ¿Qué podría hacer un gato en su ausencia?


End file.
